


say the word and I'll go anywhere

by caimani



Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [4]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Discipline, Dom/sub, Kyle is a college student, Light Bondage, M/M, Nick is a businessman, Submission, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, public sex almost happens but it doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Nick lets Kyle have his moments where he gets to be a little brat. But one thing is very clear in their arrangement: Nick is in charge. Even when Kyle thinks he's being sly.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight
Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956694
Kudos: 6





	say the word and I'll go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> once again, Im not doing comments bc they make me stressed. I already have like ten thousand emails I ignore. have fun though, and please remember these boys are both jerks in this au. it WILL eventually get better.

“Of all the events happening today that we could have gone to, you pick this,” Nick says. 

Kyle raises an eyebrow at him. The strawberry ice cream is melting all over his hands and he’s been making a show of licking them off slowly for Nick. It’s nice, but it would have been nicer in a setting that wasn’t a family fall festival. Nick can’t just put Kyle in subspace here and get off on bossing him around. It’s not the appropriate place for exhibitionism either.

“You said anything I wanted,” Kyle says. He licks at the ice cream again and gives Nick a coy smile. “I want this. It’s been fun, right? You liked the hayride.”

Yeah, but that was because Kyle was sitting right up against him and Nick had his hand in Kyle’s back pocket the whole time. For the past hour and a half, Kyle’s been dragging him around to a bunch of games and rides and asking if Nick’ll let him do them. That’s been fun, at least. After the first two games, Nick started making Kyle ask ‘nicely,’ which has made this more worth the time. Seeing Kyle pouting and whispering “daddy, please” is always fun. Especially when Nick thinks about how, just one month ago, Kyle outright refused to say the word “daddy.”

Still, this feels a little more like a date than anything. They’re not dating. Neither of them wants that. No. So now… now, Kyle probably just wants to annoy Nick enough that he’ll make him pay for it later when they fuck. It’s a role reversal from all the times that Nick takes Kyle shopping or to nice restaurants. After those, Kyle sucks his dick in the car or rides him at Nick’s apartment. Or the yacht.

Hmm. Nick’s got a better idea. Why play along with Kyle’s plan when he can just let Kyle get desperate all on his own? 

Nick smiles peacefully at Kyle, who’s back to licking the ice cream as obscenely as he can. 

“Daddy,” Kyle says softly. “You wanna pick the next thing we do? Baby’ll do anything you want, since you’ve been so nice to me.”

Nick shakes his head, but he does get up and take Kyle by the arm. Not forcefully. He just guides him, like a gentleman. Kyle leans against his side, holding the ice cream away from Nick’s clothes. 

“No, this is your day, Kyle. Tell me what you want.” 

Kyle takes his time picking out the next thing. He hums to himself, bites his lips a lot, and makes Nick walk around with him for twenty minutes before he picks a ferris wheel. Nick is patient and just smiles and encourages him gently the whole time.

When they get on the ferris wheel, Kyle only waits for a few seconds before he’s climbing into Nick’s lap. He puts his arms around Nick’s neck and Nick’s hands go to his hips. He only rests them there, however. 

“You think people can see us from down there, Daddy?” he says. “I wanna play… just a little bit…”

Jesus Christ. Does Kyle really think Nick’s going to fall for this? He didn’t get to the position he has (in life, not on a ferris wheel with his sugar baby trying to hump him) by letting people manipulate him. Nick remains stoic as he reaches up to put a hand in Kyle’s hair. He grips it tightly and pulls.

“Ow,” Kyle yelps. “Daddy, that hurts—”

“You’re not asking the right way.” Nick says, his tone cold. “Do you really want to play, or do you just want to be a brat?”

“Daddy,” Kyle pleads. Nick lets him go and he slides off Nick’s lap as fast as he can. He kneels down on the floor and makes a cute face. “Please? Daddy, can we play?” He slides a hand onto Nick’s knee. 

He’s still trying to play Nick. Nick huffs indifferently and crosses his legs right in front of Kyle. He looks away, out at the festival that the ferris wheel is showing them. It’s cute. There are so many families out there, real couples, teenagers and kids just having fun. It’s the kind of place Nick never really went as a kid. He’s not sure if he feels like he missed out on it. He had plenty of experiences normal kids never had, after all. 

It doesn’t seem like it’s worth it to regret the loss when he has his life to deal with. Work, keeping up with Joe’s bullshit, and Kyle. Kyle is great though.

“Daddy, please,” Kyle says.

“You know how to ask for what you want,” Nick says, looking at Kyle out of the corner of his eye, who is still kneeling on the floor with a conflicted expression. 

“Daddy, I just want to…” Kyle puts his hand on Nick’s knee again, but Nick doesn’t move his legs. Kyle goes tense as the ferris wheel passes the lowest point again. “Please, we’ll run out of time, can you just touch me? Please, I want you so bad.”

“I wonder how long this ride is,” Nick says. He puts an arm on the railing and looks back out again. “Sit on the seat, Kyle. You told me you wanted to go on this ride. Seems like you aren’t sure what you want now.”

Kyle sits on the seat across from Nick, his face down. The ride finishes shortly after and Kyle shyly slides his hand into Nick’s as they leave. Nick removes his hand and puts his arm around Kyle’s waist instead. Kyle practically glues himself to Nick’s side, walking with him in the direction Nick chooses. That’s better. 

“What do you want now, Kyle? Maybe give it some thought before you tell me, hm? I want to make sure you’re having fun with the things we do.”

Kyle looks up at him with a glare. He points to the closest thing: a hay bale maze that’s obviously set up for kids. The bales barely reach waist height on an adult. Sure, whatever. Nick walks with him up to the entrance and they wait their turn.

“Can you hold my hand?” Kyle says, his voice quiet again. Nick takes his hand and when it’s their turn to go, the attendant smiles at them. 

Kyle is rather subdued as they pass through the maze. Another attendant at the end offers them a plastic pumpkin necklace for completing it. Nick thanks her, takes one, and puts it around Kyle’s neck.

“Cute,” he says. “What now?”

Kyle looks around. “Uh…” he says. “I don’t know…” 

He eventually takes Nick into a tent full of farmers selling stuff. Nick’s not terribly interested in that stuff, and thankfully Kyle isn’t either. They exit a few minutes later and Kyle picks out another game. A hammer game. 

“I’ll play this one myself,” Kyle says. He looks at Nick for a moment, as if challenging him to say something. Nick just stands back. Kyle bites at his lip and turns to pick the hammer off the ground. He bends from the waist, taking a little longer to straighten up than is necessary. Nick wants to roll his eyes. 

Kyle swings the hammer in a completely exaggerated motion that makes his ass stick out again. The hit isn’t hard at all, and the game operator encourages Kyle to try again. Nick tunes out Kyle’s blatant flirting with the operator that goes on for a good five minutes as Kyle keeps making a complete fool of himself. 

The game operator gives Kyle a prize worth more than Kyle actually earned with his ridiculous hits. Kyle thanks him with that cutesy smile of his and returns to Nick’s side. 

“That was fun, right?” Nick says, and he even puts a bit of cheer into his tone. “What next?”

Kyle’s face falls. _Come on,_ Nick thinks. Kyle can flirt with whoever he wants to, he could care less. All he has to do is call Kyle up and offer him something shiny and he’ll be all over Nick’s cock, choking on it and begging for more and more until he’s pinned under Nick’s hands and screaming. 

He’s proving a point. Kyle tries his flirting thing with another game operator right after that. It’s a little kiddie pool with a bunch of ducks floating in it. Kyle leans over again, basically shaking his ass in Nick’s face. The operator is way more easily flustered than the last one, and she keeps glancing at Nick, unsure. But after two games of Kyle advertising the fact that he’s feeling ignored, she gives in and flirts hesitantly back. 

Nick takes out his phone. He’s not really doing anything with it, besides scrolling through emails he’s already responded to and thinking about how nice Kyle will look when he’s begging for the attention he really wants later. 

Kyle looks back over his shoulder and his mouth falls open in indignation when he sees Nick on his phone. Nick doesn’t give any sign that he’s noticed. Kyle finishes the game quickly after that, takes his prize, and storms past Nick.

“What’s wrong,” Nick calls out, following him. “Not having fun anymore?”

“You know what’s wrong, you fucking dick,” Kyle snaps. He keeps walking away, towards the entrance, hanging onto the prizes that Nick knows he doesn’t give a shit about. Nick keeps pace with him. Kyle maintains his silence until they reach Nick’s car. Then he throws the prizes at the hood of the car and whirls around to glare at Nick.

Nick slides a hands into his pocket. “What are you so mad about? The fact that I’m not playing along with your little game? You wanted me to get possessive in there, didn’t you? You did all that to try and get me to do what you wanted.”

Kyle shrinks back against the car slightly. Nick moves closer. 

“You wanted me to… what? Fuck you on the ferris wheel? Pick you up like a caveman in front of all those people and drag you off to the yacht? Or just back here? Fuck you in the car?” He lets out a sharp laugh. “Kyle, if you want me to be rough with you, all you have to do is ask. I’ll do whatever you want. But no, _you_ wanted the power this time. You wanted to see me lose control. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Kyle has pressed himself against the side of the car. 

Nick reaches out and takes Kyle’s chin in a tight grip. Kyle jolts and opens his mouth in a gasp.

“Why don’t you tell me what you wanted, baby?”

Kyle whines. He squirms in Nick’s grip. “I wanted you to be mean, daddy,” he whimpers. “I wanted you to get mad at me.”

“I am mad at you,” Nick says. “But I don’t think it’s the type of mad you wanted. Now here’s what Daddy wants to do. We’re going to drive back to the yacht. On the way, I want you to sit quietly and think about how you’re going to apologize to me. How does that sound?”

Kyle makes a small sobbing noise and nods as much as Nick will allow him to do. “Yes, yes, please, Daddy, I’ll be good. I’ll show you how sorry your baby is. Please Daddy, I want to go back to the yacht.”

Nick lets him go. He takes out his keys and unlocks the door, and Kyle moves fast to get himself in the car. Nick picks up the prizes and drops them in the backseat before sitting down in the driver’s seat. 

“You forgot your prizes,” he says to Kyle as he starts to make his way out of the parking lot.

Kyle shrugs. His hands are in his lap and he’s sitting with perfect posture. “I didn’t really want them. It was just a part of my game, like you said. I’m sorry. But, um. Thanks for getting them in the car, Daddy.”

Nick reaches out and pets Kyle on the top of his head. Kyle freezes at the motion, and Nick takes his hand back and puts it on the wheel before he can get any ideas.

Later, Kyle makes good on his promise. The first thing Nick orders Kyle to do is lube himself up and get a vibrator in his ass. He doesn’t give Kyle much time to do that, much less time to enjoy it, and once he does, Nick puts Kyle’s hands in cuffs behind his back, so he’s forced to crawl on his knees while he pleads for Nick to forgive him. He sits down in the main lounge and pours himself a whiskey to sip at while Kyle tries to worship his cock with only his mouth against the expensive fabric of Nick’s pants. 

“Please, Daddy,” Kyle says, . “Baby wants you to feel good. Baby can make you feel so good. Please, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll do everything you want, Daddy. Please, can Baby make you feel good? I can take you so good, Daddy, please.”

“Hmm,” Nick says. “Sit back for a second, baby. Let Daddy get his cock out. You sure you want my cock, baby? No more games?”

“No more games, I promise, Daddy,” Kyle says. His mouth opens hungrily as Nick unzips his pants and pulls his underwear down just enough to let his cock out. 

“Alright, baby. You get Daddy off and maybe he’ll think you actually want to be a good boy again.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Kyle pants. He dives forward, sucking at the head of Nick’s cock before taking as much of it as he can. Nick doesn’t move, lets Kyle do everything. He’ll get his own workout later, when he spreads Kyle out in the room with the big window and fucks him until he can’t cum anymore. Kyle always loves when Nick does that, and he deserves something nice, even if he is a brat sometimes. 

His eyes are drawn not to the way Kyle’s lips stretch around his cock, nor the way Kyle’s eyes are full of tears from how hard he’s pushing it down his own throat, but rather his hands. Locked behind him, all Kyle’s hands can do is twitch and clench. 

Fuck, it’s so sexy. The helplessness of one body part, while the rest of the body is trying so hard to make up for it. And how Kyle is working so hard, all while he’s got the vibrator tormenting him from the inside. He’s doing so well.

“Fuck, baby,” Nick says, finally putting the whiskey down to hold Kyle by the back of his head. Holding him in place, mouth stuffed full of cock. Kyle whines and his eyes squint into slits when Nick’s hand pushes ever so slowly on him, making him choke. 

“You’re so good, baby,” he says softly to Kyle, who is shaking and making desperate noises around Nick’s cock. “Daddy’s not mad at you, baby. Daddy loves his baby’s mouth. Fuck, you’re doing so good. You want Daddy to cum in your throat, or on your face?”

He slowly lets go of Kyle, so the younger man can move his mouth off Nick’s cock. “Thank you, Daddy. Please, Daddy, can Baby have Daddy’s cum in his mouth? Please?”

Nick smiles. “Well, you asked so nicely, baby. Of course you can.”


End file.
